


Step By Step

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList Challenge, Feb 2014





	Step By Step

With simplicity of motion the man moved cautiously down the hallway. His body hugged the wall, his gun ready. He was secure in the knowledge that the whisper of his silk pajama pants was totally obscured by the incessant chirping of the front door security alarm.

Just inside the door he could make out the silhouette of a man standing in front of the alarm’s control panel. With a sigh he lowered his gun. If the slouching cowboy hat wasn't a dead giveaway, the colorful phrases being uttered gave him little doubt as to the identity of the intruder.

"Mr. Tanner, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Tanner spun and reached for his gun before the owner of the voice registered.

"Ez, what're you doin' here?"

Standish's eyebrow lifted. "It is my home."

"But I thought you were s'pose ta be in the hospital for a few days? Least that’s what Buck said when he asked me to check out your place."

"Suffice it to say the medical staff and I had a slight difference of opinion in my prognosis."

"So ya snuck out.” Vin chuckled. "Ya know Chris ain't gonna be happy."

Ezra laid his gun on the entry table, flipped on the light switch, and punched his code into the control panel. When the incessant noise continued he reached for the phone. "Standish here, account 765 code 7070. Yes, the alarm was faulted in error...yes I understand. Thank you." Hanging up the phone he turned to Vin. "It would appear Denver's finest has already been dispatched and their arrival is imminent."

"Sorry, Ez. I did exactly what Buck told me but the dang thing didn't want to take the code. I entered it twice but the light stayed red and then this obnoxious chirping started. Damn thing sounds like some prehistoric bird.” Vin handed Ezra the piece of paper containing Buck's bold scrawl.

        Step 1: Unlock door  
        Step 2: Enter code on control panel keypad to disarm. Press 9*7070.

"It's not your fault, my friend, you have been had. Our Mr. Wilmington has a rather droll sense of humor. He pulled the same prank on JD last month while I was undercover. Let the boy set off the alarm and then drove off leaving JD deal with the officers until I could be reached."

"Don't think I'm followin' ya, Ez."

"It is quite simple; Buck conveniently forgot to tell you the most important step. Once the code is entered press 'off'."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I learned the hard way that Step #3 is VERY important. Hey at least the officer that arrived was not only helpful but very cute.


End file.
